


Que fixa o nomeamento

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Shiratorizawa
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mentres todo o mundo parecía estudar na academia, Ushijima e preferiu falar en particular Tendou como unha conversa que só poderían entender.<br/>Deixar naquela tarde, por que non?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Que fixa o nomeamento

Mediodía acabou, e está claro que tiña que limpar todo, continuar a clase. Shirabu comía só no ximnasio, completamente na súa cabeza mentres que o mesmo foi repetido unha e outra vez, a súa conciencia, dicíndolle que o que tiña feito non era certa hoxe. Pero para el, deulle porra mesma.  
Tendo, por suposto, non escoitou unha clase maldita, claro que enviou unha mensaxe a Ushi, contendo o seguinte para distraerse.

 

Si Ushijima prestando atención á súa clase sentiu seu vibrar móbil antigo. Foi unha mensaxe Tendou, que foi rápido para responder rapidamente.  
"Onde? "El enviou. "Se quere. »  
Ah, pero tal era a súa sorte que a atención do profesor chamado e notando que a súa clase ficou en segundo lugar, tomou o aparello; Canto? Non por moito tempo, só ata o final do calendario.  
Por suposto, Tendo responder rapidamente a Ushijima que parecía máis que feliz saber que o seu mellor amigo dixera fóra.  
Claro que hoxe confesar ao velo! O que eu quería e amado por moito tempo. Levou a súa paixón sempre natural cando non estaba a interesarse incómodo, non quería romper a relación, pero agora que tanto o fin ... Por que non tentar? Se fose un ou simplemente as cousas quedarían como estaban.  
Era venres.  
Pero Ushijima non podería responder a esta mensaxe, ou polo menos non inmediatamente, porque o móbil foi zerado. Non estaba anoxado, esperar con calma ata o final da clase para seguir falando.  
Para cando ese momento chegou, el entendeu mensaxes ruiva que respondeu "Ok. "Pero había tantas mensaxes non poderían deixar así mesmo, é rudo. ";)" E con iso el concluíu.


End file.
